gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull's Marines War Files
This file right here will tell you about all the wars Skull's Marines has gotten into. It will tell you the outcome, and some major battles of the war Alliances Guilds *Gen. Of Peace (Link to Guild) *North *Order Of Natualis *Assassin's Clan *Red's Army *Maruader's Militia *Nightlock (Deleted, Mega has joined the Marines) *Viceroyalty Co. *Nights Covenant *Blunderbuss's Bro (deleted) Governments/Alliances *The Nexus *Order of the White Lilly *Royale Alliance *Alliance Against Captain Sad Camp (AACSC) Enemies Guilds *﻿Silver Rebels (Currently at war with Silver Rebels) *Masters In Swords *FAMED (Destroyed in war) *Big Alligators (Destroyed in war) *INFERNO (we are now allies, and friends) *The Delta Empire; reason: Patheticly rude members, and until further notice, Skull's Marines spits upon Delta Empire, for there patheticness Guild Watch List These guilds are on the watchlist, which means the Marines are suspicous of them, and are keeping an eye on them. *The Paradox *Titan Marines Pirates/People #Charles Anger AKA The Freak Of Nature - For Raking the girls of the Skull's Marines, and flirting with Kitty and Cherie and raking them after REPEATED orders to stop. #Captain Sadcamp - Attacking allies, taking over servers #Captain Leon (Leon is now a Marine, and a great help) Wanted List This is where people that the Marines want dead, or alive, or even arrested will be listed, they have crossed the line and have condoned a course of action upon themselves #Captain Leon (Leon is now a Marine, and a great help) #Jim Rigbones Watch List The watch list is a list of people that are not to be allowed to join the guild, or may have been rude to the guild and kicked out, they are not enemies, but are not allowed to join the guild, and shouldn't be believed about everything they say. #'Captain Sadcamp' - Threatening allies, and taking over allied land. #'Cadet' - Is just below the line of having a Warrant for his DEATH put on him for vulgar terms and behavior. Only in abreviation form. Then tried to diss Skull. His future aint looking to bright #'Bobby Moon' - Being the only fool that could deffend Jim Rigbones and threatening Skull, Ned Yellowbeard, Cole, and several other nearby people. #'Jim Rigbones '- Disrespectful member in the Marines, was kicked from the guild twice, after recieving many warnings and a second chance. Was rude to members, and didn't follow orders #'Ned Yellowbeard' - Suspicious #'King Jong Le' - Making threats against Capt. Skull X's Life, and allies. #'Piaret' (the idiot even spelled the word wrong) - Called Chris Swordbones and Cherie, mind you, this is strictly a quote, " s", "pussies", etc. Thought he was superior to females, and constantly treated Cherie like she and her gender were inferior. Should you meet him in real life, rip out his tongue and put it in his family's food. #'Jack Wolfspain' - Suspicious #'Krissy Lynn' - BIG TIME, MAJOR, HIGH LEVEL NOOB Wars Espionage War Opponents *FAMED *Big Alligators Allies *Red's Army *O U T L A W S Start/End Date Start: Late Summer, around August 24 End: Early October, Around October 3 War Heros Sam Sailgrin-''' Provided key information, and succesful spy missions. 'Queen Salt-' Provided key information, and succesful spy missions. Also helped guild recover, helped recruit many 'John Stormpaine-' Undeafeted on the front lines. Won every battle, which helped lead to victory. Summary A summary of this war is that there were not many battles. It was like a cold war, there was not lots of shooting. The main battles took place within the guild. The war started when FAMED started horasing Skull's Marines. In specific, Salt. They ended up sending in spys, which were caught multiple times, and kicked out. We also tracked down several spys, that were noticed were following specific Marines. When we captured and interogated a spy, by the name of Salty Sam, he told us tons of information. He told us he was being paid by Big Alligators to spy on Skull's Marines. He told us they would give him access codes for special items. He said Big Alligators was in an Alliance with FAMED, and FAMED wanted them to spy on us. We asked why but he had no idea. Then, around September 25-28th it happened. I cam online looked at the members list, and saw there there were only 28 members!!! Only the officers were left! We had lost 450 members, roughly. This called for an act of war. John Stormpaine, Capt. Skull X, Sam Sailgrin, Billy Goldfish, William O'Silver, and several others battled against FAMED in several small battles. Sam also managed to get a spy in their guild, he got officer and deleted several people, but got it framed on a different high ranking officer, and got him booted. The war raged on, and finally FAMED collapsed.... Big Alligators abandonded FAMED too in the time of Ground Wars The Grand Co. Wars (Currently In Progress) Allies *Viceroyalty Co. *R.A.D A L E R T Enemies: *EITC Co. Guilds, Including: *Co. Rangers *Co. Empire Co. Empire War The battles were quick and swift. No marine casualties Outcome: Victory Co. Rangers War (Currently In Progress) screenshot_2011-02-25_23-17-49.jpg|Cadet, of Co. Rangers; ARRESTED screenshot_2011-02-25_23-42-42.jpg|Captain Ryan, of Co. Empire; ARRESTED screenshot_2011-02-25_23-21-52.jpg|Pearson Wright, of Co. Rangers; ARRESTED Current News 2/25/11- War against the Co. Guilds has begun. Planning for the war has started about a week ago, along with lots of help from our allies, and Robert McRoberts. Arrests are now being made. Co. Empire has fallen(Rumored). Co. Rangers is currently being attacked, Cadet has been arrested. ''NEWSFLASH!'' An enemy of the Marines, and leader of the Co. Rangers, Pearson Wright, has recently been found on Devil's Anvil... or at least his hat has! Witnesses say that various Marines and allies showed up, and apparently "poked" Pearson to death. They laughed with each other as he was surrounded by Marines, where he was attacked by Voodoo Dolls and Staves alike. Afterwards, his jail cell was inspected by Chris Swordbones... nothing was there. Nonetheless, the Marines say he will not be back for a long time! Back to you, Jenny! screenshot_2011-03-03_22-51-23.jpg|Pearson, with 1 hp left screenshot_2011-03-03_22-51-54.jpg|Pearson is finished The Imperial War Opponents *The Delta Empire Allies *Co. Black Guard Start/End Date *Start: 4/6/11 *End: 4/9/11 War News 4/6/11 - The Delta Empire threatend Capt. Skull X, then declared war on them, the EITC in deffense of Skull's Marines has come to aid them in the Battle Of The Docks. In the End the Marines and EITC won the battle, yet the war rages on File:Screen shot 2011-04-07 at 7.00.08 PM.png|"Hermit" strikes at Rebel captain Mark, but misses. File:Screen shot 2011-04-07 at 7.01.04 PM.png|Though battling Mark, Hermit strikes at another Rebel who attempts to shoot Samuel. File:Screen shot 2011-04-07 at 7.01.25 PM.png|As the Rebel dies on Mark's shoulder, Hermit finishes him off. Summary The war ended in a complete failure for the Skull's Marines. Leon earned Skull's trust, and Skull foolishly made him temporary Gm while he went away. Leon deleted all the members and took over the guild, making his noob pirate, Commodore Andrew, the Gm. He held on to it for several months. Because of this event, the Marines only got to fight one battle, the Battle Of The Docks, which was a victory. In the end we lost the war because we lost the guild. Battle Against the EITC Skull's Marines bailed The Paradox out of a losing battle against the EITC Naval Forces. After the Marines' ship, the Fire-Sail Destroyer, was launched, the battle quickly turned around. The Spanish forces quickly put an end to the EITC, and coming out in an ultimate victory, after the EITC surrendered. The Silver Rebellion On August 19, 1744(I think thats the year, aka 2011) the Skull's Marines declared war on the Silver Rebels, for attacking their guild, and stalking leaders of the guild, including Capt. Skull X, Cherie, Chris Swordbones, and Rockhopper, Captain Wahoo, William O'Silver, and asking for too much information about guild war tactics, and bases from Kitty. The Silver Rebels is a guild made up of Ex-Marines that were either kicked from guild for their lack of loyalty, attitude, or disrespect. Or they may have left guild for some odd reason. No matter the reason, after Skull lead them to an ambush on padres Del Fuego, Fragilles. Chris Swordbones, David LIght, CHerie, Captain Wahoo, and Capt. Skull X threatened them to stop stalking or we will declare war. They asked for Pvp, and so began the Silver Rebellion. Ambush Of Fire The spark of the war, was on August 19, 1744(2011). For several days the Silver Rebels, a group of Ex-Skull's Marines, were stalking Marine leaders, and interogating members for information. Finally, the marines set up an Ambush, and as they Followed Capt. Skull X around Padres Del Fuego, Fragilles, the Marines, CHris Swordbones, Cherie, David Light, and Captain Wahoo, set up a firing line. When they were done, Skull lead Dragon Slash(The rebel leader), Samuel Swordstealer, Jason, Leon, and Ben, to the ambush. Where the Marines opened fire. This iniated a PvP, where Wahoo, and Chris Swordbones got left behind in. Which lead to a PvP battle of 5 on 3. Although the numbers were against the Marines, the Marines are still the best, and slaughtered the resistance that ended in a 24 - 2 victory. After the battle, the Silver Rebels tried to infiltrate the Skull's Marines with several spys, but where EASILY cought and kicked out. The Marines then declared war on the Silver Rebels. The "Playbook" ﻿-Strategies still being drafted by mega- Trainning Operations '''Head of Training Operations: John stormpaine & Capt. Skull X Training Bases Fort Charles Officer in Command: '''Mega '''Trainers: No Personal trainers yet. Apply Now by leaving a comment below, or messaging Capt. Skull X Cadets: Anyone Ranging from Lvl 1 - 25 El Sudoron Officer in Command: '''Chris Swordbones '''Trainers: '''No Personal trainers yet. Apply Now by leaving a comment below, or messaging Capt. Skull X '''Cadets: Anyone Ranging from Lvl 25 - 40 Kingshead Officer in Command: Flora Trainers: '''No Personal trainers yet. Apply Now by leaving a comment below, or messaging Capt. Skull X '''Cadets: Anyone Ranging from Lvl 20 - 40 Tormenta Officer In Command: Capt. Skull X Trainers: Doug Cadets: Anyone Ranging from Lvl 20 - 40 *Robert Mcroberts will be wandering from camp to camp Grades Based on your training behavior, and your skill performance, you will be given a grade. Based on your grade, you will be recommended for new special missions, promotions, or demotions. Training will now start counting towards ranking in the guild also. These will be the types of grades for our new training sessions. Points A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for the points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under Training Schedule - Training Schedules Being Drafted - ﻿ Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan wars Category:Peace/war declarments Category:Skull's Marines Category:Royale Alliance